The Man in my Dreams
by xxassassinxx18
Summary: Ever since his father left and his mother killed herself, Arthur Kirkland lived with his Grandfather in his English estate, but when it comes time for college, What will happen when Arthur meets the man who has plagued his nightmares for years? Yaoi,UsXUk


The dirty blond boy walked slowly towards him, wearing an evil grin, his blue eyes sparkling menacingly. "Who are you?" Arthur asked. The blond's grin got bigger at the question. "You know who I am..." he said, and his pace quickened. "No I don't!" Arthur yelled at the other, backing away. The other man became sad at this. "You really don't know me, do you?" he said and reached out a hand to Arthur.

Arthur Kirkland jolted wake from his long standing nightmare, blond hair sticking to his face. It was always the same dream, but over the years the man had come closer and closer, just a little further than the time before, and each time he would always wake up in a cold sweat. It wasn't really a nightmare, but it scared him. And the weirdest part was that, as Arthur grew, the man grew too. When the dreams first started, which was right after Arthur's father left, the boy in the dream had been no older than him, maybe even younger than him, but now he looked the exact age as Arthur. Arthur shook his head, effectively bringing that thought process to an end. He turned over in his bed and looked at his alarm clock, glowing brightly in the darkness. 5 A.M. _Brilliant_, Arthur thought.

He still had to get to the airport two hours before his flight because of the security. His flight left left at eight, so he should get to the airport in an hour. He sighed, and pulled him self out of bed. He was definitely not looking forward to the 14-17 hour flight from London, England to Dallas, Texas . Then he would have to meet the driver that his grandfather had sent to fetch him and then a two hour drive to Norman, Oklahoma, and he didn't even want to go. He was only going because he felt he owed his grandfather.

His grandfather had taken better care of him than either of his parents ever had. His grandfather had taken him in when his father left and his mother killed herself out of grief. No one else had wanted him, but his grandfather had taken him in with open arms and even made sure he got a good education. But the best part to Arthur was that his grandfather made him feel more loved than he ever felt before. When he was with his parents, they would tell him he was a burden and that he only made trouble for them. When he came to live with his grandfather though, he would tell Arthur that, even if he ever felt unwanted or unneeded, someone would always appreciate him for who he was. Arthur had learned a very important that day, self-confidence. So as to pay his grandfather back, Arthur let him choose the college he would attend. Arthur actually had no idea why he choose one so far, and even worse in America, but he decided not to complain. By the time Arthur had gotten ready, it was time to go to the airport.

Arthur sighed as he walked out the door of the house he wouldn't see for a while. He had grown up there, so it was kind of hard to leave, but he had a flight to catch, so he pulled the door of the house shut and walked to where the car was waiting to take him to the airport. As Arthur climbed in the car, he hoped that the trip wouldn't be too bad.

It was midnight when Alfred Jones jerked awake from a nightmare. Well, not a nightmare, but it scared him. Not the actual dream, but just that it was always the same. Ever since he and his twin brother moved on to his grandmother's ranch, he had this weird nightmare about him and some blond dude with bright green eyes that he didn't even know. When he was little, he stayed in one place, but as he grew older he started to walk towards the person and now he was even going as far as to try to touch the person. He was starting to scare himself. _What the fuck is wrong with my imagination? _Alfred thought as he rolled over and tried to get more sleep. But sleep would not come, so Alfred got up and tip-toed to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He pawed through the shelves until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a snack-pac of chocolate pudding, grabbed a spoon and sat down at the kitchen table. He sat there a while and tried to make sense of the dream. After a bit, he heard someone come in the room. He turned around. Standing there in her nightgown, was Alfred's grandmother. "Oh crap! I'm so sorry if I woke you, Gran!" Alfred apologized and stood up. "Oh Alfred, it's fine. I just needed some water. But you normally can't even get up to help me with the horses, is something wrong?" Gran asked in her worried voice. Alfred smiled. He really loved his Gran, more than anything, except, maybe Mattie. He loved the way she cared for everything, and never hurt a fly. Even if she were mad, which wasn't very often, she never hit him or Matthew. And if someone she loved were in danger, she wouldn't hesitate to get rid of the danger.

"No, Gran, I'm fine." Alfred said with a forced smile. Gran gave an easier smiled , "Alfred, if that smile were any more fake it would be plastic." she laughed. Alfred started to pout, "Thanks, Gran." he said sarcastically. After a moment, Gran sopped laughing and asked "Was it the nightmare again?". Alfred was surprised she remembered, "Yeah, but it's still getting worse. This time I almost touched him!" Alfred said, and was reminded the only time he told Gran about the dream was almost 4 years ago "How did you manage to remember that I have nightmares, anyways?". "Alfred, Sweetie, When it's that important, then I can remember it." she said matter-a-factly as she walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a glass. She filled the glass half way with ice and then filled it with water, "Alffie, did you ever consider that the dream is telling you something is about to happen?" Gran asked as she sat down at the table across from Alfred. Gran was a person who thought everything happened for a reason. Alfred pondered that, "No I didn't, Gran! Do you really think it could mean some thing's coming?" Alfred's tired brain suddenly had the picture of a scene from some Disney movie. Some chick was talking to a tree with a face. _Okay, _Alfred thought, _bed time. I'm thinkin' up some weird shit._

Gran nodded to Alfred's question, "Alfred, you need to pay attention to these dreams. The dreams could be a warning." Gran said all this with that knowing glint in her eyes that made her look like she knew everything. She stood up, said good-night then left. Alfred just sat there after she left, thinking things over, but when he realized that he was just going in circles, he went back to bed. As he lay waiting for sleep to come again he thought about his horse duties in the morning and who the person in his dreams was.


End file.
